


Point Zero

by daedreaming_aus



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedreaming_aus/pseuds/daedreaming_aus
Summary: Yeri knew that heartbreak is messy, heartbreak is loud.But looking at Yixing, she realized it is also silent. Too quiet. Too peaceful that sometimes you wouldn't even notice its presence..
Relationships: Kim Yerim / Yixing
Kudos: 4





	Point Zero

“ULITIN ko lang, no judgement, ha. Pero dahil sa itlog, Ye? You ran off dahil sa itlog?”

Yeri rolled her eyes. “Sabi ko gusto kong scrambled, pero nilaga niya,” she sighed. “It seems like he doesn’t listen to me anymore”

She can see Irene stifling a laugh. Kahit siya man ay gusto nang tumawa. But thirty minutes ago, she’s convinced that she did the right thing. Running off to Irene’s place and abandoning Yixing alone after throwing a tantrum. _Yikes._

Kumain na kaya ito?

“Oh, god. What have I done??!” she screamed and buried her face to one of Irene’s many pillows scattered on her sofa. This is like her second home already. No, third. Yixing’s place was her second home. Or maybe first? She’s more comfortable in his small may it be messy place than her own immaculate clean apartment.

Pero ang tagal niya na ring hindi nakakapunta sa apartment ni Yixing.

She had a long day at work, and she was really looking forward to spending the night with him. It’s Friday night, and for once after a long time, she had the weekends off. She doesn’t have to worry about waking up early the next day.

She’s been planning this for a long time. They’ll watch movies, maybe play around in bed while at it. She missed sleeping beside him, his arms wrapped around her while he tells her stories about his friends or the many adventures of his cat. What matters is his voice lulling her to sleep.

She missed him. She’s been tied up with her work that she cannot remember the last time they spent the night together. She misses her own boyfriend.

_Pero gusto ko pa rin ng scrambled egg._

Irene must have seen her inner struggle and her friend laughed this time. She stood up, leaving her alone in the living room.

She came back holding two bottles of beer, she never seemed to run out of those. If you check Irene’s fridge, you’ll see more variety of beers than food. But that’s another story.

She handed her one. _Beer on empty stomach? Yes._

She almost downed half the bottle before letting out a long satisfying burp. They both laughed. _Way to go, Ye._

“Last time, nagalit ka dahil sa kape. Ngayon naman dahil sa itlog. Ano kayang susunod?” Irene asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Baka toothpaste?” Yixing never put the cap back on the tube of toothpaste and its slowly getting on her nerves.

“Ye…“ Irene’s now using her ‘big-sister voice’ and she’s not liking it. She came here for beer not for a free therapy. “Are you really sure it’s just about the egg? Is everything okay with you two?”

She took another sip of her beer before looking at her.

Oh, how she wanted to tell her everything! But she’s Yixing’s sister first before she’s her best friend. The two of them ended up together because of her. She can still remember the first time she saw Yixing, one rainy afternoon outside a café, five years ago. Whatever she says, she knew Irene will convince her to fix it. Fix it no matter what.

But she doesn’t need to hear that right now. She just wanted to complain this time. She just wanted this thing.. this thing that’s been bugging her, this thing that she’s been avoiding for weeks off of her chest.

She sighed. “Everything’s okay. Of course, we’re okay,” she answered, convincing herself too.

“BABE, ikaw ba ‘yan?” Yeri heard Yixing’s voice as soon as she opened the door. She tried to walk in as quietly as she could, but he must’ve been waiting for her too. She finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Hi babe,” she answered and switched on the lights. She knew his apartment like the back of her hands.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” she asked and walked towards him. He looked pitiful, sitting on his sofa alone.

“I bought eggs while you were away. Nag-prito ako. Merong scrambled, meron ding sunny side-up.”

It’s already 10 pm, she had three bottles of beer and she long forgot about the eggs, but she cannot help but to return Yixing’s smile.

She took his hands, “I’m sorry, babe”

Yixing shook his head. “It’s fine, babe. Tama lang din na tinulungan mo si Irene bawasan mga beer niya. I’m worried about her,” he’s kidding but she knew he’s just trying to avoid the bigger issue too.

“She’s doing much better now,” she said because it’s easier to talk about Irene’s problems than of their own.

“Nag-dinner na ba kayo?”

“I ordered pizza. I watched her eat three slices.”

“She ate?”

“Progress, babe.”

Yixing laughed. “Ikaw, naka-ilan ka?”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Just three beers. I said I’ll eat here. Kumain ka na ba?”

“I’m waiting for you. I knew you’ll come back. You always do,” he kissed her hand that’s still holding his. “Let’s go,” he led her to the kitchen. It’s only a few steps away from the living room but he didn’t let go of her hands.

_See, everything’s okay. We’re fine. You’re fine, Ye._

_“HAVE I told you about my brother, Ye?” Irene asked from the other line._

_“Yes, the infamous brother. The black sheep, living in L.A,” Yeri answered, annoyed that she had to go out on this weather. Why should she care about Irene’s brother? She just needed her shoes for tonight’s party._

_“Not anymore. He came home the other day. He’s waiting for you outside SB. Dala niya heels mo,” Irene continued. She can hear Junmyeon’s voice on the other line too. “I’m really sorry, Ye. Nagkasakit kasi si Jun. I needed to be with him.”_

_“Bakit, five years old ba yang jowa mo ha?!” she’s more annoyed now. Irene was supposed to drop of her heels at her place, but she cancelled last minute. And now here she was, walking towards SB, struggling to balance her umbrella and phone three hours before her company’s year-end party._

_It’s the perfect weather to just stay at home and watch movies in bed but she’s been doing that this entire time that it’s starting to lose its charm._

_She needed to go out. Irene insisted that she needed to go out. Ever since she got together with Junmyeon, it’s been her personal goal to set her up with somebody too. “Come on! Um-attend ka na! Malay mo nandiyan lang pala siya, taga-kabilang department kaya hindi kayo nagkikita. Kung di ka pupunta sa party baka parehas kayong mamatay na virgin,” Irene begged days ago. She laughed but gave in in the end to finally shut her up. Besides, she could also use the free beers from the party._

_“Excuse me, but I’m six years old!” she heard Junmyeon’s voice from the other line. Yeah, he sounded sick._

_“Get well soon, Jun,” she sighed. What else could she do? It’s Junmyeon and Irene, her adoptive parents._

_“I’m really sorry, Ye,” Irene got hold of the phone again. “Don’t take it out on Yixing though, napag-utusan ko lang din yun. Anyways, you’ll recognize him immediately. Hanapin mo lang pinaka-gwapo sa SB.”_

_She assured her that it’s okay and hung up when she’s few steps away from the coffee shop._

_Irene’s her senior from college. They had one class together and had been friends ever since. She’s been mistaken as her little sister couple of times before. She always took that as a compliment. Irene’s pretty and she looked up to her on everything._

_Just how handsome her real brother must be?_ Yixing, _the name’s Yixing._

_“Yeri?” a tall guy wearing a black shirt approached her. He’s holding a purple umbrella and a paper bag, probably Irene’s. “Hi. I’m Yixing,” he offered his hand and she gently shook it. “Sinungaling talaga yung si Irene. You’re much prettier than her,” he said, smiling, revealing his deep dimple._

No shit, Sherlock.

_“H-hi. You.. you must be Yixing,” she stuttered._

_She’s just another guy, Yeri. Why are you suddenly nervous?_

_He handed her the paper bag he’s holding. “Irene asked me to give you this.”_

_She just nodded, muttered a little “thanks” then went off before she even made a bigger fool out of herself._

Get a grip, Ye! She’s your best friend’s brother!

_She heard stories about him, of course. He’s been a constant cause of Irene’s headaches for years, always jumping off from one girl to another._

Why are my hands suddenly sweating?

_She continued walking. She needed to get home and change to her dress, put on her make-up and show her face at the party._

_But she suddenly wanted coffee instead of beer._

_She stopped, cursed herself a little and walked back towards the coffee shop again._

_Yixing is still standing at the exact same spot she left him._

_“Hi,” she greeted him._

_“Hi,” he smiled. She knew then that his goddamn dimple will put her in a lot of trouble._

_“Uh.. Would you like a cup of coffee?”, she asked._

_His smile became wider. “I would love to.” He led her to the coffee shop._

“I’M waiting for you. I knew you’ll come back. You always do,” Yixing’s words from last night kept ringing on her head.

_“I knew you’ll come back. You always do”_

Yeri finally opened her eyes, blinding them in the process from the sunlight coming in from Yixing’s window. Ilang beses niya na ba itong sinabihan na magkabit ng kurtina? She even bought one for him. But he probably lost that already along with his other things.

She rolled over, expecting to see his face. Wanting his warmth to assure her that this will be a good day, but his side of the bed is already empty and is long cold.

Her stomach grumbled, forcing her to get up.

Yixing’s sitting on the sofa holding one of his guitars when she went out. He’s only wearing a boxer shorts, exposing his well-built abs. Months ago, she would’ve sat there beside him, satisfied with just spending the time with him, forgetting everything and everyone around them.

Her stomach grumbled louder, reminding her why she got up in the first place.

“Good morning babe,” bati sa kanya ni Yixing. Nginitian niya lang ito at dumeretso na sa kusina. “Coffee, please?” she heard him asked.

They both went to bed early. Yixing only realized last night that his internet connection was cut off. He also told her that he sold his TV days ago to buy another guitar. Paano pa sila makakanuod ng movie?

She just smiled when he showed her his new ‘baby’. She tried hard not to remind him that he already had twelve guitars cramped in his apartment.

He could only play one at a time, why does he need so many?

_“Passion, Ye. Passion,”_ she knew he’ll answer.

Hinayaan niya lang itong ibida sa kanya ang bago nitong gitara kagabi. How it was different from his previous ones and that he spent his money well this time. He even put on a little show for her, singing her favorite songs until she gave in and danced with him.

He always apologized like that.

_See, everything’s fine. Everything’s still the same._

She looked around his kitchen. Nagpatong-patong na ang mga maduduming pinggan sa lababo. She volunteered to do it last night but Yixing said he’ll just do it today. “Ngayon ka na nga lang nagpahinga, Ye.”

She sighed and focused her eyes on his little pantry. There’s no coffee in sight. She opened his fridge; she could only see a box of cake she remembered giving him a month ago for their fifth anniversary.

_Buti pa kay Irene may beer._

She suddenly needed one.

Parang bumabalik lahat ng inis niya mula pa kagabi. She was supposed to fry her own goddamn egg last night but Yixing said he only bought two. Two eggs.

He never stacked up on anything, only buying what he needed at the moment. A sachet of shampoo, a box of soap, a tube of toothpaste.

Two eggs.

Only two eggs.

But he has twelve guitars.

She sighed. “Wala kang kape. There’s nothing to cook for breakfast either,” she doesn’t need to shout for him to hear her. Maliit lang ang apartment nito.

“Really?” she heard him answer. Maya-maya pa ay nasa harapan niya na ito. Smiling, half-naked and still holding his guitar. “Let’s buy then. Baba tayo.” There’s a convenience store downstairs.

She checked the time from her wristwatch. Its only nine in the morning, sarado pa ang supermarket.

She used to buy his groceries for him, but she’s been caught up with work that it’s been months since the last time she did.

She looked at him. His playful eyes contrasting his innocent smile. He emits this carefree energy that she used to love so much.

_Paano kaya ‘to nakakakain?_

Had he been living from that cake she gave him?

_He’s not a child anymore, Yeri._

She shook her head. “Let’s just order in.” Madagdagan na naman ang mga hugasin kung magluluto pa sila.

She walked past him to retrieve her phone that she left in his bedroom but Yixing caught her arm and hugged her. “I’m sorry, Ye. Nakalimutan kong dito ka nga pala matutulog.”

_Right._

She allowed him to hug her for a few seconds before gently pushing him away. “It’s okay. Parang nag-crave rin naman ako sa Jollibee.”

Yixing smiled. “Corned beef sa’kin please. And coffee. Don’t forget my coffee.”

She nodded and continued walking to his bedroom.

She sat on his bed and took deep calming breaths.

They’ve been together for five years already, and apart from her occasional outbursts like last night, they never really gotten into a real fight.

“That won’t happen to us, babe. We are two mature adults in a loving, healthy relationship,” Yixing said before when she told him about what happened to Irene and Junmyeon.

She believed him then.

But was that really the case or that’s just what they wanted to believe too?

I DREAM of dancing, dancing with you, with you  
And maybe even share a drink or two..

_Yixing looked up from his guitar and winked at her. She laughed in return._

While I tell you the truth

That I don’t even care what this is for..

As I long as I get to share the floor

With you, with you… with you..

_She could feel her cheeks burning. Was it because of the drinks they had earlier? Yixing continued to sing but Yeri cannot hear his words anymore. His sweet voice filled the room. He’s stealing glances, smiling at her coyly and that’s enough to send shivers down her spine._

Maybe one day I’ll wake up

Maybe some day it’ll be true

Maybe that day I’ll be

I’ll be

Dancing, dancing with you, with you

_They went out for dinner earlier and Yixing invited her to his apartment that he just bought._ “I wanted to show you around,” _he asked, his head bowed down. She realized that he was nervous._

_His apartment is empty apart from his three guitars. There’s really nothing to show. But he still proudly walked her around. “I’ll put a couch here, just big enough for the two of us to sit on,” he said pointing at the empty space in the middle of the room. She just nodded, he took her hands and led her to the small kitchen. “I’ll buy a dining table. Yung pang-dalawahan lang. We will have breakfast together after you spent the night here..”_

_Never mind that he’s using the word_ ‘we’ _, never mind that he’s actually including her in his plans, implying that he’ll stay here for good, never mind that they just had dinner together alone for the first time after tagging along with Irene and Junmyeon’s dates, never mind that he’s now singing one of her favorite songs that she just mentioned in passing the first time they met, cliché as it seemed, having coffee together one rainy afternoon.. No, they were just friends._

_None of these were supposed to mean anything._

He’s a flirt, Ye. Please lang, sanay siya sa ganito.

_She didn’t realize that he already finished singing and is now standing in front of her._

_“Hi,” he sheepishly greeted her._

_She laughed a little. “H-hello,” she was also nervous, and she didn’t know why._

_Yixing spent a few seconds just staring at her, as if he’s memorizing her face before saying his next words. “Can I have this dance? Please?”_

_The music is long gone, his guitar is already sitting on the floor, the room is dark apart from the lights coming in from their phones, there’s nothing to look at except him._

_But she knew that even if they were in a different place, her eyes will still linger on him._

_She didn’t answer but instead she took his hands and put them on her waist. Yixing smiled when he realized what she was doing and pulled her closer._

_They were hugging now, her head on his chest, swaying to the sound of their heartbeats._

_Slow dancing to the words they were not saying but have already heard._

“YE, you’re coming, right? 8pm, my place,” Irene asked.

“Ano bang meron?” she asked in return, distracted, trying to make out the numbers in front of her.

“Dinner nga. Yixing set me up with one of his friends. I need the both of you there para hindi awkward.”

It’s been six months since Irene and Junmyeon broke up. They mostly let her be, leaving her with her misery like she wanted but they were starting to get worried for her.

“Hmmm,” she stood up now and head to the restroom. Hindi niya na naiintindihan ang ginagawa niya. She needed a little break.

“Come on! Ngayon na lang uli ako magluluto o, ayaw mo ba?” Irene is still convincing her. “I told Yixing to call you pero nakalimutan na naman yata.”

Yixing hasn’t called her in seven days. 

It’s been a week since they last saw each other.

She left after eating breakfast last time. Gusto niya sanang yayain si Yixing na lumabas ng araw na yun, but he said he also needed to go out to practice with his band later that day. She went home feeling like an outsider in his apartment.

“You’ll finally cook again, of course I’ll be there.”

Irene laughed. “Whatever. Sige na, see you. Mag-grocery pa ako.” She hanged up.

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her hair and tried to smile at herself.

Isang linggo na rin silang hindi nag-uusap ni Yixing. Of course, they still text each other. “ _Good morning.” “Good night.” “I love you.”_ But those felt like a routine to her. Just one of the many things she needed to check off of her checklist for the day.

She sighed again.

She bet that she’s more anxious than Irene for tonight’s dinner.

“I’M REALLY sorry, Irene. Chanyeol had an emergency,” Yixing apologized for the second time and Irene waved her off.

“I told you it’s fine. Let’s just eat,” Irene starts setting the table. Yeri followed her to the kitchen, not wanting to be alone with Yixing.

“Fiesta ba?!” she asked when she saw the amount of food on the kitchen.

Irene laughed. “I got carried away.”

She shook her head in amusement and carried two bowls outside to the dining area. She can see some of her favorites and Yixing’s too.

She hugged Irene when she came back to the kitchen.

“Ano na naman?” natatawang tanong nito.

She hugged her even tighter. “I love you.”

She won’t mind if Irene will use cooking as her new way to cope from her heartbreak.

Irene hugged her back and gently pat her head. “Ako o si Yixing?”

“Ikaw syempre,” she answered, not missing a beat.

“Sus.”

Naalala pa niya yung araw na umamin sila kay Irene. They were so nervous back then, they even asked Junmyeon to help them.

They bought her favorite flower and took her out to her favorite restaurant, tila ba nililigawan nila ito.

_“Irene.. don’t be shocked. But… we’re together now,”_ she can still remember Yixing’s words. His legs were shaking. He took her hand. _“I love her. I love Yeri,”_ Yixing smiled at her and suddenly nothing and no one else mattered except him.

Irene just remained silent, nakatitig sa kanilang dalawa. “Love…” Junmyeon tried to talk to her but Irene shushed him silent.

She was getting more nervous. Alam niyang namamawis na ang kamay niya but Yixing still isn’t letting it go. The siblings were staring at each other, communicating through their eyes.

Irene was also the first one to break the silence. “Don’t ever break up. Hindi ko alam sino kakampihan ko,” she said and went on to eat her meal, as if something huge didn’t just happen.

And maybe it wasn’t really that huge.

Maybe being together with Yixing isn’t really that life changing.

But that night, five years ago, she was certain that she just made a big leap.

“Let’s eat,” she was back to the present time.

_Right. Dinner._

Sabay silang lumabas ni Irene sa kusina and Yixing smiled fondly at the both of them. He stood up and kissed both of their hands. “My favorite girls.”

He gave her an uneasy smile, as if he also didn’t know how to act around her.

Nothing really happened but why are they being so uncomfortable with each other?

“Tell me about Chanyeol,” Irene asked when they’re about to finish their meal.

They mostly talked about the trivial things; the food, their work and even the weather. Matagal na rin silang hindi lumalabas na tatlo. Namimiss lang daw ni Irene si Junmyeon kapag nakikita sila nito ni Yixing na magkasama.

Yixing chewed on his food first. “He’s a long-time friend. Also in a band,” He then took a gulp of his beer. “Gusto ko ng matangkad na pamangkin, Irene. Si Chanyeol ang pag-asa.”

She cannot help but laugh and Yixing’s smile became confident.

Irene rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She looked at her. “Ye, what do you think of Chanyeol? Will we click?” she asked her.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I never met him.”

Irene’s eyes were back to Yixing. “Akala ko ba long-time friend mo? Bakit hindi kilala ni Yeri? Saan mo ba talaga napulot yang Chanyeol na yan?”

She faked a laugh. “Hindi ko naman kilala mga kaibigan ni Yixing eh.”

Yixing looked at her. “That’s because you never went to any of my gigs.”

“That’s because you never invited me to one.”

“You said you never really like those loud places.”

She didn’t answer, not wanting it to turn into an argument.

She just turned to Irene. “I’m already proud that you’re putting yourself out there again. I just want you to be happy. Tanggap ko kahit sino”

Irene returned her smile, looked at Yixing, looked at her again then stood up. “Desserts, anyone?” she excused herself, giving them the space that she didn’t really asked and honestly, didn’t really want.

They were alone now.

She continued to play on her food. Ignoring Yixing’s too big presence beside her.

The air is awkward, and the silence is deafening. She knew they both have words inside their heads that they were just too afraid to say out loud.

“Hi,” Yixing said first because he has always hated the quiet.

“Hi,” she greeted back, still playing on her food.

She heard him sigh. “Dinner’s great.”

She nodded in agreement. “I’m glad Irene cooked again.”

She can feel Yixing staring at her, but she continued to look straight, shooting daggers at the painting on Irene’s wall.

Yixing took her hand, gently stroked it before asking the question she knew he would. “Ye.. may problema ba tayo?”

May problema nga ba sila?

They never really fought.

If someone would ask her what happened, she cannot think of an exact moment, a fight or an argument, that could be valid as an answer.

But she knew that something happened… something shifted.

Maybe it’s been happening for too long that she cannot point the beginning of it.

She witnessed what heartbreak do to people. She was there when Irene cried for nights, fighting the urge to call Junmyeon. She was there when she confessed that she still loved him, that she regretted everything. She helped her put in a box all those things he gave her, getting rid of seven years’ worth of memories.

Heartbreak is loud. Heartbreak is messy. A force that will take over you.

But sometimes it is also silent. Too quiet. Too peaceful that you wouldn’t even notice its presence until it finally ate you up from inside.

Sometimes heartbreak is sitting beside the person you used to love so much and not feeling that longing anymore, that longing to be with him. To be anywhere around him.

Yeri sighed and finally looked at Yixing.

“I went out with my officemates last time. Nag-bar kami.”

Yixing tilt his head, trying to understand what she’s saying.

“I love scrambled eggs now. I don’t like sugar on my coffee. I started eating strawberries too.”

“Ye…”

She just let Yixing touched her hand. Trying to remember what it felt like the first time he did that.

“Ayaw na ayaw mo ng strawberries dati di ‘ba?”

She nodded. “I changed. I’m changing. Not everyone will be like you, Yixing.”

He stopped what he was doing and finally let go of her hand. “What do you mean?”

“Its been five years and I have never met any of your friends. Five years.” She sighed. She’d been sighing a lot lately. “Not everyone is like you, Yixing. Stuck in the same place.”

‘Yeri.”

“It’s been five years and you’re still playing in that small bar.”

He took a sharp breath. “You know that this is what I want.”

“And I completely understand that. I do. You know I do. But I’m growing Xing. And you’re holding me back… I.. We… We both need to grow.”

“I never once got in your way, Ye.”

She nodded. “Because you never once moved. I cannot...” there’s a lump on her throat now.

She calmed herself first. She cannot cry. She won’t cry. “I cannot see a future to us...”

“Why are you only saying these now?” Yixing asked, only above a whisper but she heard him clearly.

She chose her words carefully. Cautious not to hurt him even more even though she can feel her own heart breaking already.

“I tried... once, twice. But you always dismissed it.” She took another long breath. “You said you never really liked it when someone tells you what you need to do with your own life. And I loved that. I used to love that. I loved you.”

She was expecting Yixing to say something, anything, but he remained silent.

Her words forming a dark cloud around them.

They sat there in silence; every minute felt like they were being pushed further away from each other.

She finally stood up when it became too much, when it became clear that he wouldn’t do anything.

She went to the kitchen and saw Irene fidgeting on her phone. _Yeah, desserts._

“I’ll get going. Thanks for dinner,” paalam niya rito.

Irene looked up from her phone and gave her a worried look. “Are you okay?”

_Am I okay?_

She nodded. “I’m okay. Just need a little break.”

_“It will only take a few minutes, Yixing, please? Papunta na si Yeri.”_

_Yixing nodded even though Irene cannot see him. “How should I know it’s her?” he asked on the phone._

_“Hmmmm…” Irene thought for a few seconds. “Magkamukha kami.” He can hear a male voice laughing from the other line._

_His sister’s with her boyfriend he has yet to meet. He also laughed. “Mukhang labanos. Okay noted.”_

_Irene cursed at him then hung up._

_That was a nickname from their childhood. Sobrang puti ni Irene na tinatawag niya itong labanos dati._

_But even he admits that his sister’s beautiful. Ilang beses na rin siyang napaaway sa school dati dahil sa mga lalaking gustong pumorma dito._

_This Yeri she’s talking about is no match to her for sure._

_He adjusted the umbrella he was holding. Masyado siyang malaki para sa payong ni Irene at nababasa na siya._

_He could wait inside the café but that would just be a waste of space. There are people lining up. Hindi rin naman siya magtatagal. He just needed to give Yeri’s shoes as Irene instructed and then he’ll head off._

_To where?_

_He isn’t sure._

_He just got home the other day, but he knew he wouldn’t stay here for long._

_A small girl in an oversized hoodie holding a purple umbrella that matches the one he’s holding walked towards the café._

Wow, _he almost blurted out loud._

_He didn’t realize that he was already taking steps forward to approach her._

_“Yeri?” he asked, a good three steps away from her. “Hi. I’m Yixing,” he offered his hand, regretted it immediately but she went ahead and shook it. “Sinungaling talaga yung si Irene. You’re much prettier than her,” he tried to give her his best smile._

Smooth, Yixing. Smooth.

_“H-hi. You.. you must be Yixing,” she said in a cute voice._

He’s your sister’s best friend Yixing _, he tried to remind himself._

_He handed her the paper bag he’s holding. “Irene asked me to give you this.”_

_She just nodded, muttered a little “thanks” then went off before he could even say another word._

_What just happened?_

_He watched her back walked away from him._

_He was about to take a step towards her, but she suddenly stopped walking._

_She turned around and he looked away, not wanting her to see that he’s watching her._

_He can see from his side that she’s coming back._

_He wanted to take a step too, to meet her in the middle but it’s as if his feet were frozen on the wet pavement._

_“Hi,” Yeri greeted him when she’s finally in front of him again._

_“Hi,” he smiled widely, hoping it came out as appealing and not creepy._

_“Uh... Would you like a cup of coffee?”, she asked._

_His smile became wider. “I would love to.”_

_It took a lot of self-control not to take her hand._

_Yeri smiled at him and he knew then that he just found his reason to stay._


End file.
